Forum:2015-05-01 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Oh dear. Agatha did not anticipate her Locket getting blitzed. Near-miss! It also looks like the Corbettite Super-train avoided KlausGil's chopping block. And I also was contemplating asking where Wooster was in all of this... he was the frazzy-haired begoggled Corbettite the whole time. We'll have to be on the lookout for any other persistent background characters in the future whenever Wooster is conspicuously not present. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:27, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Paris! Hopefully. We don't know how long Agatha's been out, but so would have Gil and Martellus - they couldn't act to stop the train. We may even be close. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, as I mentioned earlier you don't need a sedative to become sedated. Gil and Martellus achieved sedation through different routes. Their milage may vary. Your larger point is valid though, they clearly could not stop the train. I'm looking forward to Paris. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:30, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Gil and Martellus themselves would have been incapacitated... but both of them still had forces on-site that would have impeded any escape attempt. I'm presuming the Corbettite Super-train was a factor in their escape. Are the Corbettites still on board with her? I'm presuming she's still under their auspices, and she was instrumental in putting the Beast down for good and helped complete their masterpiece locomotive.--MadCat221 (talk) 14:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::My prediction/hope is that the Beast'' is ''the new train, with the transferred consciousness of mortally-wounded Brother Ulm serving as a built-in engineer holding its metaphorical leash. Or it'll be just Brother Ulm (he's really the only reasonable potential candidate for that transfer procedure), but I would actually feel a bit sorry for the Beast if it's been deactivated and stuffed in a closet somewhere; it's a device which it didn't ask to be constructed the way it was, and it went out of its way to avoid intentionally killing anyone.--Geoduck42 (talk) 23:39, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::It was a Heterodyne monster that was rejecting an authentic Heterodyne scion's assertion. Nothing good could come from that (nothing good would come from it complying either with anyone of the family before the Boys, but I digress). Furthermore, the Corbettites locked it up for a reason. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::If Klaus can find a productive use for horrific monsters, so can Agatha. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::You think everyone just collapsed, coincidentally, together? Huh? This clearly implies drugged cake. Zeetha and Agatha were to eat it to allay suspicions. Lucrezia ate it because she hadn't had cake in so long. The idea was to run tests on Gil - hardly possible with him (and Klaus) conscious. Plus with Gil and Martellus unable to give orders, escape would be easier. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Heh Heh. No I don't think any such thing. I think Gil and almost everybody else were sedated with a sedative in the cake. The unaffected were the two with Smoke Knight training. Whereupon one of them (Martellus) was sedated with a cosh to the base of the skull. Applied by Violetta, who also ate the cake. See the Wednesday page. I realize I don't at first examine the pictures for clues very closely (note my failure to see a very visible Zeetha on that very same page) but even I could see the word COSH written over Martellus face at the bottom of the page. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 20:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::And only just now do I realize I failed to put a terminal apostrophe on my last mention of Martellus to indicate the possessive. I shall have to sacrifice a chicken to my high school English teacher's gods, Strunk and White. I'm so embarrassed. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 17:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC)